Looks Like a Love Story
by A.G. Ryle
Summary: To what extent would you chase the person you love?


**LOOKS LIKE A LOVE STORY**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story.

**Disclaimer 2: **I do not own the song, _A Drop in the Ocean_ by Ron Pope.

**Warning: **The title has nothing to do with the plot of the story. Okay, so it's not really a warning, but meh.

* * *

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather; I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like I'm wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. But I'm holding you closer than most, because you are my heaven._

—O—

Words are not enough to express how much I love you. But at the moment, I don't know how to express my feelings for you.

Hey, do you remember the first time our lips touched? It was the most disgusting thing that happened between us. But I never thought that I'd crave for those very same lips years after. It was my heaven, and still is. Kissing you repeatedly is like kissing you for the first time—thrilling and mesmerizing. I just can't stop thinking when should I kiss you again, where, and how whenever I think of you.

Your return to Konoha was the funniest thing that had happened, and you and I both agreed on that. We used to laugh at it together, especially the part where you joined Orochimaru. Man, I just can't stop laughing whenever I recall you imitating the snake man. But I must say, the best thing that ever happened for me was when we finally confessed our real feelings to each other. Every moment we spent together since then was pure magic. Because finally, my long chase is over; you are now with me. You are now mine.

But fate tested us once more and I was sent on a very important mission. I wasn't allowed to tell you the details even though I was dying to. So I repeatedly told you to wait for me till the day I left without saying a word. It was painful for me to leave you without you knowing the reason why. I didn't know how many days, months, or years would take me to finish the mission and return to you. That's why when I finally finished it, my initial thought was to go back to Konoha and see your face. And I found it painfully funny to witness you marrying another person on the day of my arrival.

We had a heated argument after the wedding, and it really pained me that you chose her over me; that you were insisting that I was at fault. I was chasing you for years and I was able to get you, and you'll just throw everything away? Why? Why must I always chase you? All I asked was for you to wait for me. Is that hard to do? I always assure to you that I'll always come back to you for you are my life, my home. And you excused that I weren't there when you needed me and she was?! Am I really not enough for you?

We stopped seeing, speaking, and hearing about each other since that day. A week passed when your worried wife came rushing towards me and said that you have been missing for days. I shrugged off the thought and promised to myself that I would never go looking for you. But the thought alone was enough to break the promise I made.

I immediately went on a search around the village, disregarding the pact I made with myself. It was a stupid promise to begin with, anyway. We both know that I will forever chase you. And I'll do everything, anything to get you back to me. But I guess there are limits.

I found you by the edge of the cliff at the farthest side of the village, and everything seemed to stop. You were crying while looking down the cliff. Then everything went black when you faced me with a meek smile and said the words I never imagined you saying, _I care for you a lot. Please live for me._

You jumped away from the cliff after, while I stood motionless. I was too afraid to move, too weak to go after you. I kept saying that becoming the Hokage is my dream, and yet I failed to save the person I love the most. It pained me to know the fact that everything ended that day. That was it; I'll never get a chance to see you again. It was the end for us, and it really hurt. Why must you always run away from me?

You were found dead days after. And until now, even though years had already passed, I would always visit the cliff where I last saw you smiling and imagine you waiting for me to come. But you're not, and you'll never will. And as I stand by the cliff with tears streaming down my face, looking at the scene you were looking at before you turned to me; I felt thorns piercing my heart. Because I am now staring at the fact that you will never be mine forever, that we will never be.

But I will forever chase you. I will till I get you. And when I do, I'll never let you go. I'll never let you slip away from me. So wait for me, Sasuke. I'll come after you.

**End.**

* * *

**N/A: Sasuke's POV in author's narration (it's hard for me to write Sasuke's POV, sorry)**

What Sasuke and Naruto had was true love, it just so happen that fate (or the author-plot no jutsu) tested their relationship.

Naruto was called by the current hokage (Tsunade) to go on a very confidential mission and Sasuke was aware of that. What pained Sasuke most that made him look for a "distraction" was Naruto's sudden disappearance because Naruto did not tell him when he will leave and come back. Sasuke just woke up one day and discovered that Naruto already left. And because the mission is very confidential, (even I don't know, LOL) Naruto was prohibited to tell anyone that he is leaving, that is why he did not tell Sasuke about it even though he wanted to.

Naruto returned to Konoha years after (more than ten years but less than fifteen years), and within the years of his absence, Sasuke met a girl and decided to humor her because in his mind, Naruto left him without saying anything about his departure. It was pure lust at first, but in time he learned to love her and decided to marry her one day.

On the day of his wedding, Naruto finally returned; and his feelings towards him suddenly came back and deeply regretted his decision of marrying the girl. For even though he loves the girl, his love for Naruto is still above all. And he blamed himself for not having enough patience to wait for him.

What they fought about after Sasuke's wedding was the wedding itself. Naruto was asking why he married the girl, had he already forgotten their relationship. What made their argument worse was Sasuke's decision of choosing his wife over Naruto because _that's the right thing to do_, not because he wanted to. Sasuke, from the moment he saw Naruto, wanted to embrace him tightly; but he's already a married man.

After their argument, Sasuke hid himself from everyone including his wife for a week. He got depressed because he wanted to be on Naruto's side but he can't, and he can't change the fact that he is married. In the end, Sasuke made up his mind and decided to end his life by jumping as far as he can away from the cliff so that he can't use his chakra to save his life last minute.

The cliff is very high (not as high as the cliff where Jiraiya pushed Naruto during his summoning jutsu training). The bottom of the cliff is an open space full of solid and pointy rocks, which is why Naruto failed to think of an immediate plan on saving his lover because it is somewhat impossible and one of them might end up severely bruised or dead.

That's it, I guess. Hope you enjoyed reading my drabble. Take care, folks!


End file.
